Happy Hogwarts Friends 5
by Sheilawisz
Summary: Fleur gets a sickness, Bill turns into a monster, poisonous berries cause great trouble and they accidentally kill everyone...


Happy Hogwarts Friends 5

Creepy HP Fanfiction!!

By Sheila Welkar

This is only a fanfiction, written just for fun and based on the characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The great Battle of Hogwarts was still being celebrated by wizards and witches all over the world, the last Death Eaters had finally been captured, years had passed and everyone was now living in a happy and peaceful world...

And one happy October morning, listening to the beautiful singing of the birds and inhaling the sweet forest air, Fleur was walking somewhere through a green and foggy forest!

The trees were so tall, it all was so cold and Fleur was smiling as she walked, and she was wearing some blue and silver camping gear, heavy black boots and a large camping backpack...

Little Victoire, just seven years old, was walking with pride behind her mother (little Victoire, by the way, was a freakish veela/werewolf hybrid with fangs, tail, silvery-blonde-red hair and the ability to throw balls of fire, but Fleur loved her anyway) and she was wearing her little camping gear as well, looking around at the forest as she walked.

Bill was following closely, wearing his cool and black rockstar-like outfit with heavy boots as well, and behind him came Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Molly, Arthur, Luna and George!

They had decided to go camping to some distant English forest, Fleur's idea of course, and now, after playing in a little freezing lake and walking for hours through uncharted and mysterious forest, they were looking for a nice place to install their little campsite...

Fleur was looking up at the high trees of the forest, a white and clear cold sky visible beyond them up there, and then, all of a sudden, she felt that something was tickling inside her beautiful nose!

What could it be?

Fleur scratched a little her nose and then she sneezed, and now, even though she had developed a runny and itchy nose, she decided to ignore it and keep walking through the forest!

Finally they arrived at a large clear somewhere in the forest, a clear with flowers and enough space for all of their tents, and so they stopped and proceeded to install everything there!

* * *

The little campsite looked so beautiful...

Fleur and Bill's tent was violet and blue, Victoire's was red, Harry, Ron and Hermione's was yellow, Luna's was pink, Ginny's was green, George's was orange and Molly and Arthur's was orange as well, and now, with the night drawing closer, they were getting ready to start a campfire and prepare some foresty dinner!

So Fleur, Bill, George, Luna and Arthur went to look for something to eat and some wood to start the fire...

* * *

Arthur Weasley, always so fascinated with anything Muggle, was very happy as he had found a cute and seemingly functional green iPod that some unknown Muggle had abandoned in that forest...

He had found it in a particulary scary spot of the forest, a lonely place with bushes and very creepy trees, and then, while he was holding the iPod and analyzing it so happily, he discovered that there were even more Muggle things scattered around him!

An Iphone, a CD, a DVD, a Playstation and more, and Arthur picked them up all one by one, following a line, and soon he was inside a large and creepy bush and there he found an abandoned red backpack full of Muggle stuff, and he was so happy, so surprised...

The bush was shaking with Arthur giggling inside it, and then...

* * *

Fleur was looking out for rabbits of the forest, her wand ready in her hand, and then, finding suddenly a scary place with bushes and very tall trees, she saw that one of the bushes was shaking, some strange noises coming from inside it...

Oh yes, a rabbit!

Fleur prepared her wand, drawing closer in silence to that bush, and then, ready to catch her dinner for that night, she screamed a very well-known dark word and waved her wand around like she was slashing something with a sword.

Jets of bright red blood came flying from the bush, a little scream was now echoing in the forest and Fleur could barely hear some weak and gargling cries of agony and pain!

Oh, wait a minute... could a little rabbit really scream and cry like THAT?

Something had collapsed and fell dead inside there, and Fleur went to check out hoping to find dinner, but then, after taking a look inside the bush, she retreated quickly with a little nervous laugh and tried to erase her footprints...

"WHAK, WHAK!" she could hear, somewhere not so faraway from her- "WHAK, WHAM, WHAK!"

Bill was cutting down a tree to get some wood for the campfire, and so Fleur, now smiling very happily, decided to go and help...

* * *

Bill was using his huge axe, whacking with power a particularly large tree, and Fleur was watching, thinking he was looking so sexy... and then the tree fell down with a deafening crack, and Bill went to look for another good tree to cut down.

Fleur didn't think that Bill's axe was alright, yes, there was something wrong with it, and so she picked it up and tried to adjust the axe's huge and extremely sharp head... oh yes, it was just fine now, and Bill was coming back and Fleur handed over the axe...

Bill took a powerful swing to slice another tree with one blow, but then the creepy axe head got loose and was sent flying through the air!

Fleur sneezed again and she saw how the axe was flying, and flying, and flying (ohhhh Bill was so strong!) and then...

* * *

George had just caught a rabbit, happy and proud, and he was just about to put it inside a large leather bag when Bill's axe came flying like a lightning of death, and it hit George exactly on the head!

WHAK!

George's head was split open like a pumpkin, blood and brains flying like a shower through the air, and then he collapsed and fell dead... the blood coming from the arteries was now forming a lake, and the rabbit, escaping from the bag, began to eat the brains...

* * *

Fleur kept sneezing all the afternoon, a crystal-clear and watery mucus coming non-stop from her nose, and now, as it was getting finally dark and the stars were appearing in the sky, she was just about to finish picking all the berries she needed for her jelly!

Her huge and blue eyes looked so happy, and she knew that Victoire was going to love her special berry jelly...

Oh yes, it was Fleur's mother's recipe!

Those were very beautiful berries, violet and shiny, and even though Fleur had never seen them before she just loved their sweet and fascinating smell... yes, she had enough of them now, and then Fleur, still sneezing and scratching her itchy and runny nose, finally returned to the campsite.

* * *

The campfire was so sweet, its light and heat so welcoming and charming, and they all -except for George and Arthur, of course- were sitting around it and cooking the rabbits that Luna had trapped!

Luna looked so happy, wearing her earrings and her hair tied in a ponytail, Hermione was just staring at the fire and reading a book and Molly, even though she looked a bit worried for her husband and her son, seemed to be enjoying the camping very much.

Ginny was cooking a rabbit in the fire, also having some wine, and Fleur, now spreading several pieces of white bread with her tasty and violet jelly, handed over the first bread to her daughter and the others to Luna, Ginny and Harry...

Victoire loved it, devouring her jelly-spread bread with incredible speed, and now Fleur, smiling, was preparing yet another... Harry and Ginny beamed at Fleur and muttered some thanks, and then all of them, laughing very happily, told some scary stories and later went to sleep.

* * *

The night was so creepy in that lonely and ghostly forest, and very late, way beyond the midnight, Fleur and Bill had crept out of their tent and disappeared into the darkness to have fun...

Everything was dark -apparently it was very cloudy up in the sky- and there, not so faraway from the little campsite, Fleur and Bill were together and making out like crazy hidden in the shadows!

Fleur was laughing and muttering in French, Bill was laughing too with his wolf-like sexy laughter, they were squeaking and playing and they hadn't noticed, by the way, that Hermione and Ron were also making out hidden in the darkness like thirty feet away...

Fleur was still sick, sneezing all the time and scratching her itchy and runny nose, and now Bill was sneezing too, and then, while Fleur was laughing and looking up at the sky, a scary wind began to blow...

The trees around them were howling with the wind, and then the clouds moved away and a huge and bright full moon appeared very high up in the sky.

It was a moon that had taken a scary tone of red, and the next moment Bill, his eyes glowing mysteriously with a creepy green light, began to scream and howl!

Fleur was taken aback, staring and gaping at Bill as he, after screaming and falling to his knees, covered his face with his hands... it seemed now that he was getting bigger, his rockstar outfit tearing apart, and a scary and long red hair was growing all over his body as he was howling even harder!

What on Earth was this...?

Fleur didn't lose any time and quickly climbed to a tree, and then, just a few seconds later, she looked down at Bill and gasped in horror and surprise...

Bill had turned into a red and hairy monster!

Now he was at least twelve feet tall and looked like a hybrid between a wolf and a donkey, just with bigger eyes that were green and shiny and a long and hairy tail... he had terrible claws and powerful hind legs, and his ears were elegant and pointy.

Bill was sniffing the air, a ghastly and intimidating roar-like noise coming from the depths of his throat, and Fleur was now praying to the Heavens... and then Bill, who had clearly forgotten about Fleur, walked away under the moonlight and made the very ground shake under his weight.

He knocked down a tree with a single blow of his claws and then he picked up a huge rock and threw it away like it was made of cardboard, and he was drawing closer to Hermione and Ron, and Fleur was watching in silence and then...

* * *

Ron screamed in agony and excruciating pain as Bill picked him up and disemboweled him alive with his claws, Ron's blood and guts now flying through the darkness, and Hermione was petrified, and she could do nothing but cry!

Bill picked Hermione up too and then he bit her neck with his terrible fangs, piercing her arteries with blood flying away, and Hermione's screams were drowned as the powerful bite finally crushed her throat completely and killed her at last...

Fleur was still praying and watching, relatively safe at the heights of her tree, and it seemed that Bill was now flaying Hermione and Ron and eating their skins raw, a scary amount of blood now spreading on the ground!

Silence, roars, silence, roars...

And now Bill set on a destructive course through the forest, knocking down trees and throwing away rocks, and twenty minutes later Fleur, carefully and slowly, came off the tree shaking and returned crying to her tent.

* * *

Morning was foggy and cold at that forest of death, and now Fleur, shaking very badly from the shivers and the fever, was still sneezing and crying as she was staring at the weak morning flames of their campfire...

She was pale as dead, scary violet shadows had appeared under her eyes, she was shaking and sneezing like she was freezing to death and the mucus coming from her nose was now bright and bloody, flowing non-stop like a leak!

Fleur was sitting on a fallen tree, rocking back and forth and shaking from the chills, and Harry, moaning in agony and crying like a child, was lying on the ground only twenty feet away.

He seemed to be suffering from a killer stomach pain and he was throwing up blood with some unknown dark substance, now breathing very rapidly...

And finally, after a very long and awful night of torture, freak hallucinations and undescribable pain, Harry choked on his own vomit and suffered a long and horrible death.

Terrible seizures and convulsions took a hold of him, just like he was being electrocuted, and then, his green eyes wide open and staring at the sky, Harry Potter was dead!

Luna was suffering violent seizures next to him, her eyes rolling in their sockets as blood was coming from her eyes, her mouth and her nose, and Ginny, in the other side of the campfire, was screaming and crying and throwing up blood...

Molly was attending her, horrified and pale, and even though Fleur hadn't noticed it, a great amount of blood was coming from Victoire's little tent... and inside it she was already dead.

Oh yes, Fleur had prepared her jelly with some of the world's most poisonous berries...

* * *

Harry was dead, Victoire was dead, Luna was dead, Molly was still trying to save her daughter's life and Fleur, now lying inside her violet tent, began to suffer freak dreams and wicked hallucinations from the fever...

She was running through a flowery field, snowy mountains visible in the distance under a happy and clear blue sky... Bill and Victoire were waiting for her in the limits of a forest, and they had their arms wide open... but then it all went dark and Fleur, falling, disappeared into the darkness.

There she was, dead inside her tent with blood coming from her eyes, killed by a sickness, and Bill, still turned into a monster, was running free outside...

* * *

Ginny was suffering the seizures, her nervous system shattered by the poison of the berries, and her seizures were spreading around the blood that was coming from her skin, a blood that was flying and splashing everything around her!

The seizures were so strong that her spine was broken and Molly could hear the crack of Ginny's back, and then, lying on a pool of her own blood, Ginny was dead... but before Molly, horrified, could react at all, a huge and hairy red monster came out of the forest and marched straight towards her.

Molly screamed in horror as Monster Bill picked her up like a toothbrush and broke her in half over his head, her blood and her guts falling on his body, and Bill, roaring like a beast, again set course towards the forest...

He was changing again, he was returning to normality, and now Bill fell to his knees, and he was pale and sneezing, gasping for air... blood was coming from his shadowed eyes and now he had fallen to the ground, victim of the same mystery sickness that had killed Fleur.

Bill was choking, gasping, crying and shaking, and then, in that beautiful forest and under a happy morning sky, Bill finally was dead.

And the flames of the campfire faded out, the birds singing to the morning in the forest...

The End!!

* * *

_**Never eat something if you're not sure it's really safe!!**_


End file.
